Ventanas
by Kinyoubi
Summary: Una nueva vida va pasando y hay que aprovechar el tiempo...viviendo los sueños KURAMA’S POV Shonen ai


TIPO: ONESHOT (Kurama's POV)  
  
GENERO: shonen ai (Kurama x Hiei)  
  
TITULO: Ventanas  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia esta inspirada en el 'escrito' "VIVE TU SUEÑO" de Nino Salvaneschi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Otro día a transcurrido y mi vida va llenándose de un vacío que me es aun indescifrable. Aquí, una vez mas, en mi habitación después de un duro día de labores escolares, posteriormente de un tiempo con el Rekai Tantei en una misión fugaz, que fue resuelta con precisión nuevamente. Por fin, ha llegado el momento en que puedo permitirme un espacio para mí.  
  
Mi cuerpo necesita descanso... mi alma lo requiere mayormente... Y aun, no entiendo el porque.  
  
No he hallado una respuesta que parezca grata para explicar todo este sentimiento que me embarga no hace mucho. Y hoy como otras noches, mis pasos me llevan hacia ese sitio tan sencillo que me llena de sosiego, que aprueba dejar vagar mi mente por lugares irreales, llenos de una esencia de paz y sueños... Mi ventana.  
  
Es una noche hermosa, perfecta para abrirla de par en par y soñar antes de dormirme, para hablar con las nubes e interrogar a las estrellas. ¿qué es todo esto?... Este sentimiento que me embarga.  
  
... Y parece ser que las estrellas, brillando, delatan el sonrojo que les provoca el contemplarme...  
  
Ellas acogen, hoy como ayer, tantos secretos de jóvenes corazones... De mi quebrantado corazón.  
  
A rachas, un dulce mal sutil envuelve mi alma que permanece temblando, mis labios no dicen por que, la mente se niega a dar respuesta... mis ojos se llenan de nostalgia... Por la vida anterior que trata de brotar y mi alma de extinguir.  
  
Es en estas horas, en las que pienso en mi vida, la pasada y la que ahora me he brindado, nueva y totalmente diferente a la anterior, horas, en las que dejo que el corazón sea el soberano de su propio sueño, es en este lapso, en el cual tu mas acudes a mi pensamiento.  
  
Tantos años de experiencia, tanta usanza de emociones... Emociones fingidas... Toda la alegría convertida en dolor, toda la gentileza que representa la apatía, tantos sentimientos, que me están causando todos estos enredos.  
  
El tiempo que compartes conmigo, me es cada vez mas esencial. Y el saber que el albergar todo esto, no sirve de nada, me oprime entre el calor de tu esencia de oscuro fuego... Y prefiero dejarlo pasar..para poder convencerme de que no importa demasiado, para poder creer... Y ya no sentir lo que siento.  
  
He comprendido, después ya de bastante tiempo, que solo así la vida me ofrece una evasión de mi mismo. De lo que prefiero ocultar, de mi alma dividida que me hace uno solo en el dolor.  
  
El soñar despierto me abre la dorada puerta para que mi alma vuele más alto, y más lejos... Hasta ti, aya donde estés.  
  
Porque la esperanza enriquece al alma... Pero aumenta el dolor al rechazo...  
  
Mi nueva existencia esta llena de oportunidades, tan completa de cosas sin importancia, tan vacía de cosas que necesito, y el valor no me es suficiente para dejar libres aquellas palabras que mis labios murmuran.  
  
Mis ojos se pierden en tus orbes rubíes, y el temor de que descubras la nostalgia del pensar lo que pudiese ser, me hace bajar la mirada, y perderme en lo profundo de lo que nos rodea.  
  
La amistad es algo que aprecio, a pesar de los pocos amigos... Pero allí, contigo, pareciese perder aquello que la hace importante, para que mi corazón anhele algo mas entre nosotros... Para entregarte todo lo que se aferré a ocultarse dentro de mi.  
  
Este sentimiento que progresa día con día, con tu presencia, o con el simple recuerdo de lo que ha sido, aquellos momentos en los que me pareciese ver como me miras, en los que pensase que aquello que expresan tus ojos es inquietud por mi bienestar...  
  
... Pero somos amigos... se que soy solo eso, y que tu lo aprecias de alguna forma, por que me entregas tu confianza, y con pequeños detalles que otros no notan me dices en silencio que sabes que cuentas conmigo.  
  
De alguna forma es un triste consuelo el que profeses algún sentimiento por mi, aunque solo fuese un ápice de tu cariño, para mi seria la mas grande inmensidad de sentimientos... Y aun con lo que pienso, mi alma sigue vacía...  
  
Se que mi alegría debiera ser infinita al contar con tu amistad, pero mi terco corazón no se resigna a solo eso, y tal vez, sea lo que me da fuerza, la energía que me da el que estés a mi lado de cualquier manera...aunque lo que me brindes sea solo tu amistad...  
  
Y eso alegra una parte de mi ser, el contar con aquel sentimiento que me diriges, que no le permites a nadie mas, y que me llena de una sensación indescriptible... De alegría que puede convertirse en felicidad.  
  
No habrá ya nada que aleje esta sensación de mi lado, yo mismo y la otra parte de mi alma somos los custodios de el sueño dentro mío... Aquel que he guardado tanto tiempo.. Y que no ha dejado de ser un simple sueño.  
  
Ese anhelo que busca ser cumplido, que busca saciarse de realidad, que busca llegar junto a ti. No existirá nada que lo corrompa, lo protegeré de lo vulgar, de lo superficial, de aquello que tanto rehúsas. Y ni un alma extraña, nunca, cruzara la frontera de este reino mío, de este reino que busca ser tuyo.  
  
Y aunque haya revelado tu nombre a una estrella, ya no temo más, brillando, ella me ha dicho que sí... Y me ha dado la respuesta a todas mis dudas.  
  
En esta presente vida, constantemente es mejor soñar que vivir, soñar y dejar que la muralla de mi mundo me proteja de lo que una negación tuya pueda ocasionarme, y en ese lugar ideado, formado de sueños, estás siempre junto a mi alma. Por eso.. Soñar me es necesario, me es imprescindible.  
  
Pero ya no habrá mas sueños irreales, ya no mas anhelos buscando ser cumplidos, ya no mas sentimientos confusos.  
  
... Viviré mi sueño, y no me conformare con tan solo soñar mi vida...  
  
Te diré lo que siento y aceptare lo que venga...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bien, por fin lo termine ^^  
  
Es bueno que no haya tomado mucho tiempo, lo he acabado pronto.. Relativamente ... Pero todo bien..y lo mas importante.. Lo he acabado y no lo he dejado a medias.. ^^U  
  
Espero que lo hayan comprendido... Pero.. Cualquier duda o comentario pueden mandarlo a kinyoubi_fuji@hotmail.com  
  
~ Por cierto.. Esto va dedicado a Ryocard, gracias por todo, sin ti esto no hubiese podido ser posible ^^U .. Tu sabes porque ~ 


End file.
